


BABY GIRL (DANGANRONPA NSFW)

by REBORN_GODDESS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Friendship, Gen, Girlfriend, Goodbye Despair, Hope, Hopes Peak Academy, Killing games, Killing harmony, Kinks, Love, Mastermind, Multi, Murder, Smut, Trigger Happy Havoc, Ultimate Talent, boyfriend - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, ultra despair girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBORN_GODDESS/pseuds/REBORN_GODDESS
Summary: "If you don't behave, then you won't get to cum"⇩⇩⇩"I know you want me. But I want you to tell me""Punish me, I've been a bad girl"⇩⇩⇩Who wants some smut with our famous killing game contestants ladies and gentlemen from Danganronpa?Would you like it kinky or vanilla?Hardcore or soft?Have as much as you want here!Read the rest to find out.⇩⇩⇩❍Mature contents include❍✘Swearing✘Angst✘Gore/Violence✘Sexual themes/nudity✘Other contents are including in the disclaimer⇩⇩⇩Most characters mentioned are aged 16-18+⇩⇩⇩↱Disclaimer↰I do not own the Danganronpa games and franchise.All characters and the franchise itself rightfully belongs to Kazutaka Kodaka.I only own my OC's and the (not so creative) plot.⇩⇩⇩Started: 3/2/2020Completed: TBD
Relationships: Various/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. DISCLAIMER

"I'm craving you so bad"

Welcome to my Danganronpa NSFW book!

Here I do headcanons, imagines, smut and all that!

I will do my best to do as many requests as I can so please be patient with me!!!

I allow characters from all four games, such as Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls (except for the warriors of hope as they are literal children) and Danganronpa: Killing Harmony, or other characters from the anime such as Future Arc, Despair Arc and Hope Arc.

I allow characters from all four games, such as Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls (except for the warriors of hope as they are literal children) and Danganronpa: Killing Harmony, or ot...  
Rules:

1\. I don't do rape, incest and pedophilia!

2\. Specify what smut you want and which characters you want!

Don't just say "Junko, dom/sub"!

But don't be too specific either!

Like just say something like this for example:

Junko Enoshima:

Steamy sex in bed

Degradation, punishment, or whatever other kinks you want!

Otherwise I won't do your request!

3\. All characters will be +16-18

That's it for now!

Knock yourselves out here!

"I need to be touched. By you"


	2. Request Page (Open)

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Request here!

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃


End file.
